the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Nohr
Nohr is a one of the nations in the World of Joe Kubinashi. It was ruled by Tango after Garon and Grougaloragran was killed. that was stated by Delta one of the Team Data commander told Omega that Nohr is was Joe's home nation in the episode "The Nation Home of Joe". Before Joe has given up being a hero king and relinquished his Falchion and pass it unto Darkness to take good care of it, Joe was taken to Rhea by his uncle and aunt Chorm and Lissa which they living with Rhea alongside with rest of the Kubinashis after a Joe's massive battle against Garon which Rhea has given Joe the best choice normally basically to join Officers's Academy with alongside his new friends Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude and their buddy monsters to end his buddyfight rival for his defeat that cause him to lose. ??? ??? Residents In Nohr Abyss Dragon Demon Dragon Ghost Giant Golem Human Reaper Wolfskin Yokai (formally; side with and taken away by Hoshido before the series started) Known People from Nohr TBA Royalty Garon - Burtal King of Nohr; killed by Joe before give his Falchion to Darkness before joining Officers's Academy; Descend Dragon Trainer of Deathgripper before Grougaloragran and Carter and replaced by Tango as a new main antagonist in the The New Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Masters and the Fire Emblem Fates 2 Grougaloragran - Second King of Nohr; He was killed by the hands of Tango; after Garon killed by Joe and his dream being a hero king has faded away sadly give his Falchion on to Darkness his sister; before Carter. ??? ??? ??? Tango Garcia - Third Queen of Nohr; Killer of Second Nohr King Grougaloragran; former member of the S.T.O.R.M. Strike Squad and replaces Garon as a new main antagonist in the The New Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Masters ''and the Fire Emblem Fates 2'' ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Concubines ??? ??? ??? Retainers ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Hayabusa Uchiha - Joe's Retainer who realize about his kidnapping by Hoshido thoughtout the show; cause him to recover him back from their enemy nation alongside with Hanabi and bring him back from them to his home nation before his Lord's betrayal of Nohrian people and killed Garon his own Granduncle and later Hayabusa has become Tango's retainer after she killed second king of Nohr. Hanabi Uchiha - Joe's Retainer who realize about his kidnapping by Hoshido thoughtout the show; cause her to recover him back from their enemy nation alongside with her brother Hayabusa and bring him back from them to his home nation before her Lord's betrayal of Nohrian people and killed Garon his own Granduncle and later Hanabi has become Tango's retainer after she killed second king of Nohr. ??? ??? Known Retainers turn Captureable Villains in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters, The New Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Masters ''and the ''Fire Emblem Fates 2' ' Deadrhino - Retainer of Tango; Undead anthropomorphic rhino sent by her and Undead element villain can be fought and captured by Ace Rhodes Kubinashi. Goatgrass - ??? Wolfwave - ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Known Dragons Trained By Garon and Other Nohrians Magnet Bomber - One of Joe's infamous trusted Command Officer of the Nohrians Army who was member of the Dastardly Five; before Joe was taken and raised on Hoshido and He was left with no avail but planned to hurt Joe's friends and family for his kidnapping. Golem Bomber - One of Joe's infamous trusted Stornghold of the Nohrians Army who was member of the Dastardly Five; before Joe was taken and raised on Hoshido and He was left with no avail but planned to hurt Joe's friends and family for his kidnapping. Plasma Bomber - Joe's Best Friend; One of Joe's infamous trusted Second In Command of the Nohrians Army who was member of the Dastardly Five; before Joe was taken and raised on Hoshido and He was left with no avail but planned to hurt Joe's friends and family for his kidnapping. Phantom Bomber - One of Joe's most infamous trusted Tactician of the Nohrians Army who was member of the Dastardly Five; before Joe was taken and raised on Hoshido and He was left with no avail but planned to hurt Joe's friends and family for his kidnapping; Iago's friend and the friendly rival of Yukimura and fame him for Joe's disapppearance from Nohr. Karaoke Bomber - A Dark Mage who had a crush on Joe; One of Joe's infamous trusted Mage of the Nohrians Army who was member of the Dastardly Five; before Joe was taken and raised on Hoshido and She was left with no avail but planned to hurt Joe's friends and family for his kidnapping. Silas - A loyal Cavalier who known Sonia and Joe since childhood before it all started beginning of the series. He becomes "Black Cavalier of the Nether Empire" for Makuta to hurt his friends Joe and Sonia in battle. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Noble Houses Former Nohrians Joe Kubinashi - Once a Nohrians's Half Yokai Noble Greatest Hero who was truly separate from them by Hoshido; Betrayer of his own home nation; killed his granduncle Garon in final battle with alongside with Hoshidian Knights Rangers Team. Onua - Former Nohrian Slammer who was once a Champion for Nohr since; Toa of Earth; Hoshidian Hating Smasher member of the Joe's Legionnaires and Freeblades of Lothern and seek a rebellion on the Nohr Royals. ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery Portrait flora fe14.png Portrait keaton fe14.png Portrait charlotte fe14.png Portrait arthur fe14.png Portrait effie fe14.png Portrait niles fe14.png Portrait beruka fe14.png Portrait silas fe14.png Portrait gunter fe14.png Portrait jakob fe14.png Portrait felicia fe14.png Latest-5.png Latest-6.png Latest-7.png Xander portrait.png Gans (FE14).png Garon portrait.png MaxAOZGrim.png Hayabusa.jpg Hanabi.png Portrait siegbert fe14.png Portrait forrest fe14.png Portrait kilma fe14.png Portrait iago fe14.png Small portrait benny fe14.png Portrait percy fe14.png Portrait peri fe14.png Portrait dwyer fe14.png Portrait sophie fe14.png 6aff7a003aafa8dbe3d079fb3c887552.jpg E6c2fddf405109b8956e07508c7d77e574a54a09 hq.jpg Karaoke2.png Plasmabomber.png Phantombomber.png Golem bomber full body (super bomberman R) by MonserratCrazy5.png (Remas.) Magnet bomber full body Super bomberman R by MonserratCrazy5.png Portrait azura fe14.png QueenTango.png Image0 (1).jpg Portrait arete fe14.png Category:Locations Category:Main Settings Category:Nations Category:Demacian Nation States Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Joe's Parties Category:Joe's Supporters Category:Republic Demacian States Category:Nation Factions Category:Big Three Nations Category:Allied Nations Category:Enemy Nations Category:Nura Clans Members Category:Demacian Kingdoms Nation